Hurt Jefflyn
by howtotrainyourfangirl
Summary: Jeffory and Katelyn are best friends. But their world is turned upside down when Katelyn gets sucked into a portal, coming back 5 years later. When she returns, she is in for a big surprise...
1. Chapter 1

Jeffory the Golden Heart was walking through the woods when he saw a campfire. There was a lady with teal hair draped over her right shoulder fighting a mob of zombies. Jeffory was impressed and surprised at her fighting skills, but there was a zombie spawner nearby and they just kept going at her. He watched her fight continuously for about three more minutes and then jumped in. Killing the zombies, he broke the spawner.

"You are an amazing warrior," he said, turning to the woman. She held her sword up to his neck.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"My name is Jeffory. Um, could you please lower your sword?" The Lady did so.

"Look, 'Jeffory', I appreciate your help, but I don't need it. I'm a lone person and I would like to stay that way. Thank you very much," she said. Gathering her things, the lady walked off.

"Wait! At least tell me your name!" Jeffory called after her.

"My name is Katelyn~Sama. That is all you need to know," she said.

 _ok,_ Jeffory muttered.

The next day, Jeffory went into the council. The High Priest Zane announced that there was a new member joining the Jury of Nine.

"Please welcome Katelyn~Sama the Fire Fist!"

Katelyn stepped up. Jeffory drew in his breath.

"What is your weapon?" Lillian asked.

"My Fire Fist Gauntlets. They help me with my punch, have fire resistance, and can melt even a sword," Katelyn explained. She looked around and saw Jeffory. They locked eyes, and she glared at him. Jeffory glared right back.

Katelyn took her seat. It was right next to Jeffory.

"Well, we meet again," Jeffory said.

"I guess so," Katelyn said back.

Katelyn and Jeffory turned out to become really good friends. Best friends, actually. They did everything together, they would go off looking for trouble and defeat different mobs. Together, they defeated the Ender Dragon! Little did Jeffory know, Katelyn had developed a crush on him, but couldn't bring herself to tell him. If she did, she would seem soft and tender.

One day, Jeffory and Katelyn came across an active portal. As they inspected it, someone pushed Katelyn in, jumped in after it, and broke it. Jeffory was frantic. He called up the other Jury members.

"This isn't good. Katelyn is now in Lady Irene's dimension. Every minute that goes by for her is one year for us!" Lillian gasped.

"We have to open it and get her back somehow!" Jeffory said.

 **Katelyn's POV**

 _Huh? Where am I? What happened?_

 _That's when I remembered. Jeffory and I were inspecting a portal and I fell in..._

 _"Hello dear," someone said. I looked around. There was a shadow night standing there._

 _"What do you want?" I asked._

 _"For you to give me your Jury title," the shadow night said._

 _"Never!" I cry, holding up my sword._

 _"You can't kill me, Lady Katelyn. You are wasting time. Every minute that passes here is one year in the real world. I will send you back if you just give your title."_

 _I hesitated. I couldn't leave every one back in O'Khasis! ..jeffory!_

 _"Yes! Fine! Just send me back!" I cry._

 _"Very well," the shadow night grinned. He took my Jury title, and sent me back._

 **NO Ones POV**

Katelyn fell at the edge of the portal. She quickly scrambled away.

"Who goes there?!" Someone asked. Katelyn could make out two eyes, but that was all.

"Katelyn? KATELYN!"

"Jeffory?"

"You've been gone for 5 years, Katelyn! We were so scared!"

"5 YEARS?!" Katelyn cried.

"Yes, 5 years."

"Did anything happen when I was gone?"

"Yes. I'm engaged!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! A couple months after your disappearance a girl named Anna helped me get through the shock. I proposed to her two months ago, and the wedding is in three days. Would you like to come?" Jeffory said.

"Yeah.. sure!" Katelyn stammered.

Just then a woman came out of the woods. She had chestnut hair in a braid down her back and dark black eyes. She was wearing an orange dress.

"Hey, honey. Um, who is she?"

"Oh! Anna, this is my friend Katelyn. Katelyn, this is my fiance Anna," Jeffory introduced.

"Ok. Come on Jeffory, we need to go!" Anna said.

"Later, Katelyn," Jeffory said as Anna pulled him away.

 **Day of the wedding**

Katelyn put her hair in a braid down her right shoulder and put on the dress Cadenza made. Just then, Jeffory walked in.

"Katelyn the wedding is starting soon," he said.

"Ok."

"Don't you think you should look nicer for my wedding?" Anna asked from the doorway.

"Hey. I put on the dress and did my hair. Don't push it."

After Jeffory and Anna made their vows, everyone started dancing and laughing and eating. But not Katelyn. She walked off and sat down at the docks.

"Um, I'm going to go to the washroom," Jeffory said, eyeing Katelyn.

He walked over to Katelyn, who was watching the moon.

"Hey," he said. Katelyn jumped up.

"Jeffory?!" Anna asked from behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstood

"What are you doing with her?" Anna asked.

"I was just going to ask her if she likes the wedding! She seems really depressed and Katelyn is my friend!" Jeffory exclaimed.

"Yeah. Ok. Sure. Got it." Anna crossed her arms.

"I should be leaving now," Katelyn said, getting up.

"No, you can stay," Jeffory exclaimed.

"No, I think I've caused enough trauma already." Katelyn got on her horse and rode off.

"You scared away one of our guests!" Jeffory cried.

"Why do you care? You said you were going to the washroom. But instead you go off with that girl!"

"I didn't! I saw her sit down alone and just wanted to make sure she was ok!"

"But it's our wedding! If Katelyn had some things to think through you should've let her be! Do you want to be with her?!" Anna asked, a tear rolling down her face.

"No! I... can we not talk about this? I will do anything to show you that I'm NOT cheating on you!"

"Anything? Anything to prove it?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. One thing. I don't want you to TALK or SEE Katelyn~Sama the Fire Fist AGAIN," Anna exclaimed.

"WHAT?"

"You said anything. I want to be secure that you won't go off with that girl."

"F..fine," Jeffory sighed. What had he just done?

"Now, let's go eat shall we?" Anna grinned.

"After you," Jeffory said.

 **Hey guys! I'm trying to make this story REALLY interesting, but it's kind of hard because I'm doing it off of a Kindle Fire HDX and it's confusing on how to add chapters.**

 **I'm running out of ideas fast so if you could leave a recommendation or two I would really appreciate it and you will surely get credit. Thanks! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Anna's Anger

The wedding was over. Jeffory and Anna went back home and everyone was happy. Three months later, Anna was with child. Jeffory's life was perfect except for one thing: Katelyn.

It felt weird to him not talking to her anymore. He stuck true to his promise to Anna, but it was impossible not to see her since they were both in the jury. One day, Katelyn confronted Jeffory.

"Jeffory, why have you been avoiding me?" She asked. Jeffory walked off like he didn't know she was there.

"Oh, you wanna do it the hard way?" Katelyn yelled. She ran up to Jeffory and slammed him against a tree.

"Why have you been avoiding me!? You haven't talked to me since your wedding day!" she yelled.

"No reason! It's nothing!" Jeffory yelled.

"No, it's not nothing! Aren't we friends, Jeffory? You're going to tell me why you've been so weird around me and you're going to tell me now!"

"I don't have to! My lips are sealed!"

"Does Anna have something to do about it? Because I'm not trying to get in your way!"

"She has nothing to do about it," Jeffory pushed Katelyn away and ran off.

"I AM GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT'S HOLDING YOU BACK! I WON'T REST!" Katelyn vowed to herself and walked home.

 **Jeffory's home**

"What? I told you not to go near her!" Anna said.

"Yeah i know! But its been too long! She is my friend after all! Anna, Katelyn is my friend, and that is all. There is nothing about her that could top you," Jeffory exclaimed.

Anna blushed. "I know."

"Anyways, she's going to kill me someday if I don't talk to her. Today she slammed me against a tree and looked like she wanted to push me off of a cliff."

"That wouldn't be good, would it? I don't want our child to have a father who was killed by someone of the Jury. I know what you need to do to get Katelyn off our backs," Anna smirked.

"What is it?"

"This..." Anna whispered her plan into Jeffory's ear.

"What? You're insane to say that! Even to think that Katelyn would fall for something like that, it's a demented move!" Jeffory cried.

"I can call up the Jury and let them know what you did three years ago," Anna said, her face turning dark.

"You're my wife! You wouldn't actually tell them because of Katelyn, would you?"

"Oh, I would. Now, are you going to follow along with my plan?" Anna asked.

"... y..yes," Jeffory agreed, putting his hands up in defeat.

"I knew you would! Now, gather the things we will need. I need to take it easy, you know. I know where the man lives. Won't Katelyn be surprised to see him."

"On it, Anna."

 **Yay! Finally finished this chapter! I will be writing more since it is my spring break. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **What do you think Anna's plan is? I'm in need of more plans for the story further on, since you can tell that Anna is preg with Abby the Golden Heart and it was mentioned that the wife of Jeffory died during childbirth. *wink***

 **I appreciate any recommendations and don't forget that you will get credit! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: NOT Happy Reunion

Jeffory and Anna walked through the woods. They eventually came ago a little hut in the woods.

"This is Katelyn's father's house!" Jeffory gasped.

"I know. You said that Katelyn had said that she never wanted to see him again and that she hated him. He's still mad at her. I talked to him and he said that her joining the Jury of Nine is unacceptable. Especially since she helped with the assassination of her father's evil brother... Anyways just call her with the communication amulet and tell her to get over here," Anna said.

"Ok."

 _Three hours later_

"Yes Jeffory? You called?" Katelyn said.

"Uh, um, someone wants to talk to you. Let me get him."

"Who is it?" Katelyn asked Anna.

"Just someone who hasn't seen you in like, 10 years. Geez you don't have to be so concerned," Anna scowled.

Katelyn rolled her eyes.

"Ok Sir Jeffory. What's so important that you had to interrupt my time... KATELYN!?"

"Father?! Jeffory how could you!? You know that I don't want to see him ever again!" Katelyn yelled, crying.

"I..I'm sorry! I thought that you two could work it out!"

"Never! Leave me alone!" Katelyn yelled. She got onto her horse and galloped away.

"SIR JEFFORY THAT WAS NOT WORTH MY TIME. I WANT MY DAUGHTER OUT OF MY LIFE AND YOU KNOW THAT. GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY NOW!" Katelyn's father yelled.

"Ok! I'm sorry!" Jeffory cried, going off with Anna.

"See? I told you that it would get her mad enough to leave you alone!" Anna grinned.

"Hehe... yeah," Jeffory half smiled. But on the inside, he felt horrible.

They walked home and went to bed.

 **Hey guys! I really appreciate all of your support! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a LONG time, but I have been really busy right now, especially with the death of my aunt. In any case, I have no idea what to do now. The next chapter will indeed be dedicated to anyone whose idea works for the story. Please give me something logical, not just "** Die anna!" :)

 **Something that can make the story real. Thank you! (Once again, anything will be amazing.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts

Katelyn looked over the edge of the cliff. She wiped away the tear that was about to roll down her cheek. _Pull yourself together, Katelyn. You are a fighter, you don't cry._ But she couldn't stop herself from holding back the tears. She sobbed for a couple minutes, then looked back over the edge. _Just jump and end your misery._

"Katelyn." a voice said behind her. Katelyn cringed.

"Father..." she said, turning around. "Father, I'm sorry! I'm the one who contributed to his death. But you have to understand, he was corrupt! He thought that he, as a Shadow Knight thought that he was invincible. You have to understand that we killed him for the protection of-"

"Katelyn. I understand. I've been holding a grudge against you for so long. Yesterday when you ran off, I was furious. I told that boy and his friend to get off my property. Your mother told me that I need to think it all through for once. I was mad at her for telling me to calm down about it, but I realized that you didn't want any harm to come to anyone. I'm sorry."

Katelyn stayed quiet.

"I'm still not worth it." Katelyn neared the edge.

"Katelyn come to your senses! You will lose everything worthy to you in this world!"

Katelyn hesitated. "Ok, bye!" she jumped.

Katelyn jumped. However the cliff was right above the ocean, so she fell into the shallow part. It was still too much for her body to handle and she collapsed.

 ** _Jeffory's house_**

Anna and Jeffory's child was due in one months time. They were preparing everything when Ivy the Venom Scythe walked in.

"Greetings, Lady Ivy."

"Good day. Here, take this. Read it fast and give the paper back I have to give this same letter to Lillian and Janus."

"Ok," Jeffory said.

 _Katelyn the Fire Fist has been brought to the healers. She was knocked into a coma after falling off of a cliff. Included with this coma is a broken leg. It is very unlikely that she will survive._

"What?!" Jeffory cried.

"Ok see you later!" Ivy said, running off.

"Anna, Katelyn's at the healers! We have to go see her!" Jeffory cried.

"Jeffory no! Remember your promise? She'll be fine! Don't you dare step out of that door!"

"Anna I can't just stand here while my friend is at the risk of death!"

"Jeffory, stop it! You're making me stressed and I cannot be stressed out at this time right now!" Anna exclaimed, putting her hand to her head.

Jeffory sighed.

"I.. I don't want to endanger you. I'll be upstairs."

"Good. I'm going to start dinner."

 ** _One hour later_**

"Jeffory I've made dinner!" Anna called up. No answer.

"Jeffory?"

Anna walked up the stairs. Jeffory was no where in sight. The window had been opened and a rope was hanging out of it. The horse was also gone.

"JEFFORY!" Anna screamed furiously. She grabbed her dagger and locked the door behind her.

 **Hehehehehe. I appreciate all your support! Thanks especially to** Melodystar188 **for giving me most of the plot for this chapter! See you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 7: Talking

Meanwhile, Jeffory was running to the healers. Katelyn was lying down on a bed, her eyes closed and breathing slowly. Jeffory's eyes watered at the sight of her so hurt.

"Oh my Irene, this is all my fault," he cried to himself.

Katelyn's eyes fluttered open. "J-Jeffory?!" She whispered.

"Katelyn!"

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to talk to me..."

"I know, but that was all stupid. I shouldn't have listened to Anna. I don't know what I was thinking. She's a good woman, but her jealous side got the best of her."

"That's what it's all about!?" Katelyn sat up. Jeffory could see that she was incredibly weak.

"Uh.."

"You've been avoiding me and drove me to attempt suicide just because of your wife's JEALOUSY?!"

"I..."

"I don't even know you! Do you realize how dumb that is? I know you can do better."

"I can't! She's blackmailed me!"

"With what?" Katelyn raised her brow.

"I... I tried to poison Zane three years ago but the vial was lost. Anna is threatening to tell the Jury." Jeffory looked down.

"WHAT!?"

"I've just had enough of him! He attacked Nahakra and did something to Falcon Claw that is too complicated to explain! I'm sorry, Katelyn!"

...

Just then, the door flew open. A woman walked in, wet from the rain and a dagger in hand.

"Katelyn the Fire Fist. How have you been doing?"

"Uhm..."

"Anna?!" Jeffory cried ,standing up.

"Jeffory! What has she done to you?"

"Nothing.."

"No, something's changed. Is she stealing from you, like your love for me, perhaps?"

"I don't follow what you mean."

"I mean... YOU ARE AN IDIOT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT BLUEBERRY! YOU ALSO ENDANGERED ME, STRESSING ME OUT AND ANGERING ME. I AM PREGNANT, JEFFORY AND I CANNOT BE RUNNING, BUT I DID NONETHELESS!"

"Anna, I wanted to check on her. I didn't want to hurt or endanger you at all!" Jeffory cried.

"You knew fully well that it would hurt me, which is why you snuck out. You didn't intend to hurt me? Well, you didn't intentionally try to keep me from harm either."

"Anna, you're going crazy." Jeffory tried to hug her, but she raised her dagger.

"Forget it Jeffory. You can stay with your girlfriend. I have some business to do."

Anna threw the dagger at Katelyn. Jeffory jumped in front of it and it hit him in the collarbone.

"Jeffory!" Katelyn cried as he collapsed to the ground.

Anna walked up to her.

"Anna just hear me out, I don't know why you think that there's a thing or spark between him and I, it's just..."

"Save it. I'd like to introduce you to... my fist "

 **yay! Finally got it done! Cliffhanger! (Kinda)**

 **Special thanks to** kat17411 **and** the choice **. I believe that** the choice **is an anonymous reviewer or something, but more from him/her will be seen in the next chapter, Vengeance!**

 **See you soon! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 8: Confusion, Anger, and TLC

Anna's arm was held back by a strong force. She looked behind her. A young man about the same age as Katelyn with white hair and green eyes was holding her back.

"Hello." He said. "Now, what do you think you are doing?"

"Not much. What are you doing?" Anna trembled with fear.

"That does not matter." The man went up to Katelyn.

"Are you ok?"

"Who are you?" Katelyn asked weakly.

"I helped your father bring you here after you stupidly jumped off that cliff. I thought you would remember-"

"Yeah. I would totally remember who brought me to the healers while I was unconscious," Katelyn sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"Sure. But no, it's me, Travis!"

Katelyn gasped.

" _Travis?!_ " she gasped. He nodded.

"Katelyn, who is he?" Jeffory asked from the floor.

"He was one of my childhood friends. We did everything together, but then I moved." Katelyn worked up the energy to hug Travis. Jeffory growled slightly and Anna squinted at him.

"Ok, enough with the yucky stuff," Anna said, tearing them up. "I've still got some work to do."

Once again she raised her fist, but she started. **(sorry, don't know how to make it non-weird lol)**

"Get her out of here!" Jeffory yelled.

"I.. Will... ow!... eventually... get you... Katelyn... if it's the... last... ow! ... thing.. I do!" Anna cried.

* * *

Jeffory paced back and forth. His life felt so messed up. His wife was in labor because of her horrible state, his best friend hated him, and he's torn up. Then a woman came out with a grim look.

"We were able to just save the baby. But your wife... it... I don't know how to say this," she looked down.

A pang of worry and guilt hit Jeffory. What had happened?

The woman sighed. "Your wife didn't make it. Her stress levels were too high. However, we were able to save the baby, who is a girl. I'm incredibly sorry for your loss, sir."

Jeffory felt crushed. It was his fault. His. He had made her so paranoid and confused that she went into labor early but with stress. It was too much.

"I wish I had never met Katelyn. Then Anna wouldn't have been so... so uncomfortable. I can never forgive Katelyn for that." Jeffory closed his eyes and broke down.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Yay! I'm back! The play was a success, and I'm so happy! I am so sorry for not updating as soon as possible, but it is what it is...**

 **I know that Anna wasn't the nicest, but I felt like crying as I wrote the last parts. But, I hope no harm was done to you all, right? XD**

 **Credits go to-**

kat17411- **she recommended that Anna have the baby as she was about to punch Katelyn, which I made happen the second time.**

?- **he or she made a long review (of which I am very thankful for) and I twisted part of it up a bit.**

 **Also, thank you** DeaththeKidOCD **for your comment of skipping to Anna's having the baby. I was actually originally planning on making that happen in 2 chapters, but all of you want her to die. :D**

 **Love you all!**

 **Rebel**


	8. Chapter 9: Reveal

"I've got to go, dinner calls. However I can see you later!" Travis said to Katelyn.

"Ok! It was great to catch up with you again!"

"Bye!"

Katelyn smiled. She finally saw her friend again. She was also still alive at least. But then Jeffory emerged from the woods.

"Katelyn I need to talk to you. About Anna."

"What is it?"

"Anna... she was so paranoid about you she went into labor early. She didn't make it. What have you done?"

"It's not my fault that she didn't like me!" Katelyn sneered.

"But you should've just stayed away!"

"I DID! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT TALKED TO ME FIRST!"

"And you have no reason to have tried to jump off that cliff."

"Yes I do."

"Yeah. What is it, then?"

"I...It's just... It was hard for me. I grew feelings for you and then I find out that I've been gone for five years AND that you were getting MARRIED. Then you told me to stay away. And THEN you tricked me into seeing my dad!" Katelyn yelled.

...

"I...I've always admired you. How fierce you are. But Anna still was important to me and I still feel like shifting the blame to you." Jeffory said.

"It's 75% your fault." Katelyn said.

"I guess. I need to go take care of Abby."

"Who's Abby?"

"My daughter. Anna couldn't be saved but Abby could. It's a bit hard right now because Abby doesn't have a mother, but we will get through it." Jeffory started walking away.

"Wait, Jeffory!" Katelyn called out

"Yeah?"

"I could watch over Abby... if you want..." Katelyn offered, blushing.

"R-Really?!"

"Why not?"

"Thank you Katelyn!" Jeffory cried, hugging her and giving her a peck on the cheek. That made both of them blush.

"I... I'll see you tomorrow then," Jeffory said, and he ran off.

Katelyn just stood there, her hand to her cheek, smiling like a dork.

 **the end**

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **OMG I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN SO SO LONG I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I don't want you guys to hate me for this. It was supposed to be a Jefflyn. That's minor Jefflyn. I've really appreciated all your support.**

 **I will write another Jefflyn if you want. Just review and tell me what you want to happen, which series, when, and a plot recommendation. Lets see if we can get up to 35 reviews!**

 **I love you all so much and it was a lot of fun to write this.**

 **Also! My newest story and long project (like this one) is called Twisted Knife, for the Hunger Games! Be sure to check that out!**

 **See ya!**

 **Love,**

 **Rebel**


End file.
